1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detecting a manner of holding a terminal device, and controlling the aspects of the terminal device based on the detection.
2. Description of Related Art
Terminal devices, such as mobile telephones and smart phones, may perform processing based on instruction inputs from a user. For example, a user may manipulate operating keys and/or perform touch operations on a touch panel in order to perform a desired operation. However, such terminal devices lack predictive capability for determining a user's intentions based on other factors related to operating the terminal device, thereby reducing user friendliness and operating efficiency of the device.